Konoha Gakuen Alice
by Claret Marionette
Summary: Neji, Lee and Tenten have been together since kids. And with their own amazing talents, it's not a surprise they get accepted into Konoha Gakuen Alice; a school only for the gifted ones. A high school fic. I suck at summary's, sorry. NatsuTen
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally supposed to be a Neji Tenten fic. But I thought about Natsume and Tenten together and thought they made quite a pair ^_^ Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Tenten wallked down the streets, earphones in her ears and iPod in her pocket. She was tired, she had to be after all the training Neji made her go through. He never eased up on her but that was probably a good thing. After all, she had to be strong in order to defend herself from all the evils in this universe. Neji wasn't always going to be around. Neither was Lee and Gai. It was something sad to think about.<p>

Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee had been Tenten's friends since childhood. And Maito Gai, Lee's foster father, had been like Tenten's father too, who didn't have a father. Tenten always thought that that was what brought the three friends together. All three of them were orphans. Neji stayed with his cousins and Gai adopted Lee. He had volunteered to adopt Tenten too but Tenten politely refused. She didn't want to be a burden to anybody, even though Gai would've waved away such thoughts. Still the three kids and Gai were pretty close.

They went to the same school, where Gai taught gym. His classes were extremely hard and only Lee was ever enthusiastic about the 1000 laps they had to do around their huge gym. And on top of that, Tenten trained with Neji everyday. They had started training together since one day when Tenten was about to be beaten to a bloody pulp, had Neji and Lee not come to her rescue. Lee trained too, but with Gai as they had similar styles of fighting.

But most of the times, all four of them were always together. Sure, they had lots of friends in the academy like Hinata, who was also Neji's cousin, Kiba; the doggy boy, Shino; the creepy bug guy, Sakura; girl with pink hair, Sasuke; an emo kid, Naruto; hyper kid, Ino; the flirty girl, Shikamaru; sleepy guy and Chouji, fatty guy. But while all of them were celebrating Christmas or Thanksgiving or any festive with their families, Tenten, Neji, Lee and Gai would get together and watch movies, curled up together, having popcorns. Tenten had always loved every moment they all spent together. This kind of friendship was something people would search for their whole life.

Tenten smiled as she reached her apartment door. For someone so young, she did live all alone. As she had refused to get adopted by Gai, Gai had insisted that she let him pay her rents. Tenten couldn't refuse as she saw that Gai really wanted to help. Also, she was too young to get a job and therefore didn't have money.

Tenten opened her door, switched on the lights and noticed an envelop on the floor. Curious, she picked it up. After all, Tenten _**never**_ got mail. She had no one in this world but her family of three guys whom she saw everyday.

Tenten ripped open the envelop neatly and saw a letter inside.

**Respected Miss Tenten**

**You have been accepted into Konoha Gakuen Alice, a school for specially gifted students, as we have come to be aware about your amazing aim and knowledge about weapons. Konoha Gakuen Alice is an all boarder school and children are not allowed to go home until after they graduate from school. Students are also not allowed to contact anyone outside the school premesis.**

**This school is divided into three groups, namely; Junior School, Middle School and Senior School. You are to attend the middle school as you belong to this age group. Every student in this school gets a star ranking according to their achievements; Special Star, Four Star, Three Star, Two Star, One Star and No Star. The students will also receive their allowence according to their star ranking. Special Star students will get 1000 Rabbits per month, Four Star students 500 Rabbits, Three Star students 100 Rabbits, Two Star students 50 Rabbits, One Star students 15 Rabbits and No Star students will only receive 5 Rabbits per month. The students are free to spend their Rabbits on whatever they desire in Central Park, which the students will be allowed to visit every weekend or when there is a holiday. Students are, however, required to visit the Central Town only in the company of their partners. Every new student will be assigned with a student who has been in school for the past years or has joined before this year. The partners will be decided when everyone is at school, in the begining of every term. Once assigned, the students are partners until after graduation.**

**All students are to report to school by the next weekend, where they will be handed their school uniform.**

**Thank you**

**Konoha Gakuen Alice**

Tenten stared at the letter, jaws wide open. Then, before you could even say 'weapons', Tenten rushed out of door and reached Gai's home. She opened the door and for the first time in her entire life, she found the house silent. Worried, Tenten walked around, checking everywhere to make sure nothing was wrong. Panicking, after not finding Gai and Lee in any of the rooms, Tenten finally came to their living room, where she breathed in relief when she saw the two males standing there her back facing towards her. But something was wrong. They were exceptionally quite. Tenten crossed the room and went to face them, only to see that they were gaping at a letter that Lee was holding. Tenten looked at the envelop and found it exactly like hers.

"Gai?" Tenten asked, unsure

Gai suddenly snapped out of his trance and jumped a bit, along with Lee

"Oh, Tenten. My youthful flower! What are you doing here?" Gai exclaimed

"Uh... I was about to ask you about this letter I received from Konoha Gakuen Alice, but I guess you have no idea as you seem baffeled that Lee also got the letter" Tenten stated as a matter of factly

Gai's eye, along with Lee's, widen, if that were possible.

"Oh! Tenten! You got the letter too? I am so excited! I can't wait! I wonder if my youthful rival got the letter!" Lee exclaimed, jumping up and down from pure joy

Tenten grinned. "I bet he got a letter too. Let's go check on him"

"There's no need" A new voice added

Gai, Lee and Tenten turned around to see Neji standing at the door of their living room, holding a envelop that was ripped open neatly

"Neji! You got the letter too right?" Tenten asked, rushing to meet her best friend

Neji nodded. Lee started jumping up and down again while Gai poured out a waterfall from his eyes and started rambling about something along the lines of "They are growing up so fast" and "Oh my youthfullness!"

Suddenly, Lee stopped jumping and made his way to his friends.

"Hey, can I see both of your letter?" Neji and Tenten handed over the letters as asked.

"Look, look! Tenten, you got in for your 'amazing aim and knowledge in weapons', Neji got in for his 'excellent talents and amazing eyes' and I got in for 'my incredible strength and speed'! We all got in for different things!" Lee exclaimed, after looking thoughtfully over the paper for a while.

"Of course we got in for different things. Are you really that stupid, Lee?" Neji asked while Lee ignored him and Tenten looked at Lee, dumbfounded.

"What I don't understand is, how did they know us and our talents?" Tenten asked after a while, deep in thought

Her question made the two younger males also go deep in thought. The older one, however, already knew the answer

"Konoha Gakuen Alice is a very special school, as you all know" Gai informed. "Only special kids with special gifts are admitted there. Even the teachers have special gifts. This school isn't available to everyone. However, this school goes out looking for special kids all over Japan so that the kids can learn how to make proper use of their gifts. This school has a group of staff just for that purpose. It's possible that one of them saw you guys train and reported back to school."

"But Gai, how do you know so much about this school?" Neji asked, suspicious. Lee and Tenten looked at Gai, anticipating his answer

"Well, he-he, um... because I attended that school?" Gai said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Lee and Tenten stared at guy with eyes as big as watermelons, while Neji just gave a nod, as if to confirm something.

"B-b-but Gai! You never told us anything about it!" Tenten spoke up

"Well...it never came up? Anyway, it's late. You all have to get your sleep. See you tomorrow" Gai said as he ushered Neji and Tenten out.

"I can't believe we're going to Konoha Gakuen Alice" Tenten said disbelivengly as she and Neji walked.

"Well, we are so see you tomorrow" Neji said as they parted their way. Tenten just gave a nod and a smile and resumed her way back to her apartment.

After taking a nice long bath and changing into her PJ's, Tenten climbed onto her bed and pulled the covers up.

_"I can't belive we're going... to Konoha Gakuen Alice" _were Tenten's last thoughts before she drifted into slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :) Flames and criticism are welcome :D<strong>


	2. Arrival

**Hello everyone! :D well, it's the second chapter of "Konoha Gakuen Alice". I'm sorry for not updating sooner but don't blame me because I've got an excuse to spare my life! Well, you see, my internet's dead ._. Literally. :'( so I'm over at my cousins', uploading this from her computer. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. And you don't either. Unless you're Masashi Kishimoto. Then, I bow before your awesomeness.**

* * *

><p><em>I never promised you a ray of light, <em>

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday, _

_I give you everything I have, the good, the bad. _

_Why do you put me on a pedestal, _

_I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below, _

_So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there._

Haley James Scott's Halo blasted from a cell phone. A sleepy hand found it's way to it and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Tenten, where are you?"_

"Oh, hi Neji. I'm in bed. Why? Did you need something?"

_"Incase you forgot, we're going to the academy today"_

"But it's Satuday, Neji. And incase you've forgotton, there is _no_ school on Saturday"

_"Today is the day we're supposed to report to Konoha Gakuen Alice, Tenten"_

A pause... "SHIT! I totally forgot about it! I'll be there in 10 minutes, bye!"

Tenten almost flew out of her bed and into the bathroom. She took a _real_ quick shower and changed. She made her bed, grabbed the suitcase she had packed the earlier day and bolted out of her apartment, making sure she locked her door. She ran as quickly as her legs and suitcase would allow her to, which was quite fast, despite the weight. She trained with Neji, after all. She made it to the two green beasts' home almost as fast as she had on the night she received the letter. Tenten saw her small family outside the gates, waiting for her.

"I'm- sorry- I'm- late!" Tenten panted, cacthing her breath.

"No worries, my youthful flower! You're not late at all!" Gai beamed at her, Lee nodding feverently beside him.

Tenten looked confused. "Wha-? But Neji said I was late!" She exclaimed at the white-eyed boy, who looked at her raising one of his perfect eyebrow.

"I never said so, don't go accusing falsely, Tenten"

"Bu-but you asked me where I was on the phone not 15 minutes ago!"

"Precisely. I asked where you were. I never said anything about you or us being late"

"Bu- wha- Never mind. Anyway, when are we going then?" Tenten asked, giving up when she saw that the genius had a point.

"Right now, Tenten! I'm so excited!" Lee exclaimed, jumping up and down like a ten year old on sugar.

Tenten grinned, "So, how are we going?"

"Why, my youthful flower! The school's own car is coming to pick us up!" Gai exclaimed, and on cue, a large limo appeared and stopped infront of them. Even after 5 whole minutes, when none of the kids moved, Gai asked, "Well, why aren't you going in? The youthfulness won't last forever, you know". But the said kids simply stared at the limo, looking baffled. Neji, obviously, was the first one to recover and glided inside the limo. Tenten slowly looked at Gai. "Do they send limo to pick up every singe kid?" Tenten asked, and almost fell face down when the said man nodded. "Some rich school we're going to..." Tenten mumbled and followed Neji. She was soon followed by Lee and Gai. Their baggages had already been taken by the driver and put in the trunk of the limo, when they were too buzy baffling. The ride to the school was surprisingly silent. Heck, even Lee and Gai were quiet. Tenten guessed that the fact that they were going away to boarding school and wouldn't be able to see Gai was finally sinking in properly.

The ride was entirely too short in Tenten's mind. The huge school was came in view as they neared it, and soon, the limo was stopping at the front gate. Everyone got out of the limo to say their last goodbyes.

"Well kids, enjoy you youthful time in there. I'll see you all again soon" Gai said, tears in his eyes. Tenten could tell he was real heartbroken simply by the fact that he wasn't being his usual "youthful" self. Lee, of course, was already crying waterfalls, too sad to bid farewell to his foster dad. This caused Tenten's eyes to water as well. Afterall, Gai was very much like a father figure to her.

"We'll miss you, Gai" Tenten said, fighting her tears back. She didn't want him to see her cry cause she knew that he'd feel even worse.

"I'll miss you all too" Gai replied, pulling all of them in a group hug. Surprisingly, Neji, who had stayed silent the whole time, didn't even protest. Tenten smiled. The only time Neji hadn't protested to a group hug was when Lee had survived a life-threatning surgery. Tenten knew that Gai meant as much to him as he meant to her, therefore, Neji was sad to be leaving too.

Gai let everyone free after a whole minute, and with a last sad smile, he climed back into the limo and drove away. Tenten and Lee waved after the limo until it was out of sight, while Neji simply stared after it. Once the waving, and staring, was done, all three of them picked up their baggages and walked through the gates. As soon as they entered, they felt like they had stepped inside a completely different world- literally. They hadn't even reached the principal's office, yet they felt like they could be here forever. It was just too beautiful. Not to mention huge. The distance between the main gate and the building was probably half the distance between Tenten's apartment and Gai's home. The kids couldn't help but stare in awe. Even Neji. But of course, they coudn't stand there and stare all day. Predictably, Neji moved forward first, Tenten and Lee following behind, taking in the view of all the Sakura trees there. They doubted even that even their favourite park had as many cherry blossom trees.

After quite a walk, they arrived at their destination; the principal's office. Neji led the way, as usual, as their was only one way, meaning they couldn't get lost. Soon enough, they arrived at a hallway containing some kids their age. Tenten guess that they were new too. She would've left it at that, until she saw a pink hair. There was only one person she knew that had pink hair.

"Sakura?" Tenten called out to the pinkette, who turned around in surprise.

"Tenten? Hey! You got accepted too?" The pinkette asked, coming over to the brunette, who nodded

"It's so cool right? I mean, we got accepted into the Konoha Gakuen Alice! Infact, so many people from our grade made it!" Sakura cried happily. Just then, a blonde came over towards the girls.

"Hey, forehead. Who're you talking to? Oh, hi Tenten! You got the invitation too?" -a nod- It's so awesome. I just can't wait! Man, my mom literally cried when I got the letter! I just wish that the damn door would open already!" Ino rambled, gesturing towards the closed door that had the lable "Principal's office" in it.

"A-ano, Tenten-san?" Tenten turned around to face the Neji's cousin.

"Hey Hinata! It's so nice to see you!" Tenten beamed.

"H-hai. You too, Tenten-san, Sakura-san, Ino-san" The shy Hyuuga replied, addressing the other two females present there.

"Ah, Hinata, you don't need to be so formal, you know" Ino greeted back, while Sakura gave a smile and a wave.

"Yeah, Hinata. We're your friends, not your teachers or elders" Tenten said, agreeing with the blonde.

"H-hai, gomen" Hinata replied, turning beet red while the girls laughed.

"I can't believe so many people from our grade got accepted, or should I say invited as no one actually applied. But I guess it was expected" Ino said, after a while.

"Huh?" Tenten asked, clearly confused. After all, she didn't know much about her classmates. She knew these girls only because they seemed the best out of the lot. And even then, she wasn't quite that familiar with them.

"Oh, you know. Everyone has a special ability. Sasuke's from the famous Uchiha clan. They have special eyes, much like the Hyuugas have theirs. Of course, the Uchihas have quite different eyes than Hyuugas. It's like, they can forsee things, not that they are psysic or anything. Also, their element is fire, so they can produce it quite easily, using some sort of thing that I don't know about. Infact, Sasuke can pretty much breathe fire. Then there's Naruto from the Uzumaki clan. Well, more like the Namikaze clan, as his father is a Namikaze. Naruto simply owns the name Uzumaki because it was his mother's name. His parent's decided that Uzumaki would fit him better than Namikaze. Funny, right? Anyway, his father is an amazing fighter. Naruto takes after his father. He also has _amazing_ amount of stamina. Literally. He can eat _a lot _of ramen. Seriously. He once ate almost 20 bowls." -gasps- He also never gives up, which I don't know if it's good or not."

"Shikamaru's IQ is higher than anyone I've ever met in my entire life" Ino interrupted. "He can think of 200 possible moves at once, and _no one_ has ever been able to beat him in a game of shougi. Not a single person. His father is almost intelligent as him. Chouji has amazing talents. On his want, he can blow up his body to a size of a house. His father has the same talent, so I guess it's heriditary. We three know each other pretty well cause our dads were best friends so we pretty much grew up together"

"A-no, Shino is amazing with bugs. Everyone in his family is. They breed the insects and let them host in their bodies. In return, the insects do whatever the host wants them to do. Kiba comes from a family attached with dogs. Every member in his family owns at least one dog, if not more. Kiba's dog and best friend, Akamaru, do everything together. They also make an amazing team during a fight." HInata explained, while the three girls looked at her with eyes as wide as watermelons.

"Wow, Hinata. That's the longest time you've ever spoken without stuttering!" Tenten exclaimed, while the other two simply nodded. The said Hyuuga turned thousand shades of red.

"Anyway, I'm in here for my family's technique of switching minds, Sakura's in here for her inhuman strength, knowledge in the field of medicine and abnormally large forehead" -a smack "Ow, what was that for? Anyway, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, Hinata's here for her Hyuuga eyes. So what are you here for?" The blonde asked. "And I understand about Neji but what about Lee?" She added, gesturing to the boy in green spandex suit standing a few feet behind them.

"Oh, well, I'm here for my 'amazing aim and knowledge in weapons', as the letter states, and Lee's here for his ' incredible strength and speed'" Tenten replied.

"Strenght and speed?" Ino asked confused. "He's as strong as Sakura forehead here?"

"Depends on how strong Sakura is"

"She's pretty darn strong. She once broke a desk simply by slamming at it"

"Huh, impressive. But Lee once broke a tree by punching it once when he was training"

"What! He broke a tree by punching it? And wait, training? What training?"

"Oh. We, meaning me, Neji, Lee and Gai, train so that we can defend ourselves better"

"Cool. I wonder who would win between Lee and Sakura in a battlefield"

"Well, no offence Sakura" -the pinkette shrugged "But Lee would definitely be the winner"

"Really? And how's that?"

"Well, like I said, Lee got in for 'incredible strength and speed', meaning not only does he have the strenght, but he also has the speed"

"How fast is he?"

"Well, he could run around this building _at least _five times in a minute. Two, at most"

"You've got to be kidding"

"Nope"

"Have you seen the size of this building?"

"Yup, that's why I said atleast five times. He could circle our older academy atleast 10 times in a minute"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Man, he must not be a human then"

"Well, anything is possible. None of the people present here seem to have normal abilities as a normal human either. After all, no normal human can think of 200 possible steps at once like Shikamaru or blow up to the size of building like Chouji. No normal human can breathe fire or forsee things like Sasuke or eat 20 bowls of ramen like Naruto; no one has that much stamina or space in their tummy. No normal human can host insects in their bodies like Shino or have some amazing telepathy with dogs like Kiba. No normal human has the ability to switch minds like you or has inhuman strenght like Sakura. No normal person has strength and speed as great as Lee's or amazing talents and eyes like Neji's or Hinata's or aim like mine. So, in a way, we're all different than the normal humans, huh?"

The three girls simply nodded.

Soon, the once-noisy hall became real silent, and the door of the principal's office creaked open.

* * *

><p><strong>Aight, so, since my internet's dead, idk when I'll be able to update next. Keep on reading though. And please review! :D<strong>


End file.
